Earth to Echo 2: The Return of ET
by Anibelli
Summary: THIS IS AN EARTH TO ECHO STORY! Tuck is amazed to find that his friends have returned to Nevada! Alex's phone is barfing again. Has Echo returned? They are joined on their trip by a sarcastic, but smart girl, and a boy that looks a lot like Alex. Who are they? Why are they on this trip? How are they connected? SPOILER ALERT: MANY SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE! Discalmer: no, just no.
1. Chapter 1

Tuck's POV

My day was horrible. I was alone with my brother, ALL day. Home. Alone. With Marcus. My life sucked. He ordered me around to do everything, man. Everything, as well as serve him. I did all his chores, was his servant, and when his girlfriend came over, I had to give up MY room, so they could make out or sumthin. That is when Emma showed up at my front door. My family was used to this by now.

"Tuck!" she exclaimed, gesturing out to my front yard. I ran outside and saw two people that I thought I would never see in my life again.

Alex and Munch.

My eyes widened as I ran to greet them with such momentum and force that I almost knocked all of us down. As Emma steadied us, I studied them. Alex grew in height, so he was taller than Emma, (finally) and looked a little more buff, but was still the same ol' Alex. Munch looked exactly the same except a little taller. I studied both their faces, and noticed that Alex had something shiny on his lips, and Munch had the same stuff on his cheek. I gasped when I saw it was lip gloss. The same color that Emma was wearing. I caught Alex's eye and grinned. He grinned sheepishly back at me. So he finally got the girl. The same one that Munch called Manikin Girl, and the same one that I had imaginarly (is that even a word?) kissed. Oh, was he ever in for it. Oh, was he ever.

After my little, 'time to knock all my friends down with a hug' incident, I asked them why they were here.

Alex grinned again and showed me his phone. And I bet you all can guess what had happened to it. That is right. People of earth, it was barfing again. And once again, it had a map.

"So," I said, breaking the scilence. "where do we start, when do we leave, and where is my welcome kiss?" I directed the last one to Emma. She smirked and shook her head. Alex clapped me on the shoulder sympathetically, while holding back a huge 'your soooo jealous' smile.

"We leave tonight." Munch said.

"We start here." Alex said.

"Let's get packing." Emma said. We all headed to my house to pack for our newest adventure.

*SHOULD I HAVE SERIOUS ALEMMA OR JUST SOME FLUFF HERE AND THERE? I NEED ANSWERS PEOPLE! R+R

P.S. DO YOU LIKE ALEMMA OR MALEX OR EMEX OR ALMA? SO MANY CHOICES!


	2. Chapter 2

A BIG SHOUTOUT TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!

Frostfire112: Thank you.

Guest: they are only hard to find because it is not a category yet, but thank you too!

Guest: I like Alemma too, but I also like Malex

Horsegirl who wants Kick: I also agree on Alemma. I had seen the movie, come home, and wrote the story too, so you go girl!

teenagesecrets: I soooo agree! They are soooo cute!

Martial Arts Master: you will have to wait to find out!

schane123: Everyone seems to like Alemma, huh? And I will continue

Crazy4dogs: sorry, but too many people (Including myself) like Alemma! And it will be minor because they are focused on the mission. Hope you keep reading though! PS Emma was not pointless because she helped them escape, and she helped echo open up. She also gave humor to the story when Alex "Tackled" her.

2Cool2Be4gotten: I may add more characters, but I will still do Alemma. If you look at the end, when tuck is narrating, it was the directors way of saying they were together by putting them sitting together when they were watching the sunset, before the boys left. Tuck and Munch were together, and ALEX and EMMA were sitting together. Hint hint!

whaddup: I am not going to put too much, but I will put in a bit of Alemma. But yeah, nothing major. You keep reading, girl!

THANK YOU ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS!

Ani POV (yes, she is back!)

I was outside, watering the plants, when I saw Tuck, Emma and two newbies saunter out of Tuck's front door. I immediately became suspicious. Tuck and Emma are always getting into trouble. But the newbies seemed to know their way around, an acted as if Tuck and Emma were old friends. They went into the garage, and I looked around. No one seemed to be out, so I followed them. Across the street, and into Tuck's garage. Just so you know, I am a few years younger than Tuck, and I am the newest mover. We moved in last. I am 13, and Tuck (and friends) are 15, 16. We go to the same school, but I only get to talk to him on the bus, or in the hallways.

Anyhow, I went into their garage, silently closed the door, and waited until they turned around. When they did, they were really surprised.

"Who are you?" the tall, brown haired boy asked.

"I could ask you the same." I deadlocked. Tuck looked surprised, like he didn't know I spoke.

"Since when are you so sarcastic?" He asked. I snorted.

"Where have you been? Yes, I am quiet on the bus, but when you get to know me, I become the queen of sarcasm. Now, who are you, why are you sneaking around, and what is that sound?" I listened closely for the sound, and I heard it. It sounded like a robot, mixed with the chitchat of a bird. The teens glanced at one another nervously. I rolled my eyes. They were so obvious.

"W-What sound?" Blondy asked nervously, his voice high pitched and squeaky. I huffed.

"Give me your phone." I pointed to the brunette. He instantly backed away, shoving his phone behind his back. It was the noisemaker. I was sure of it.

"Give me a good reason why I should?" he said. I shrugged and lunged out, grabbed it, and pulled back into my original position. They all looked shocked. I looked at it, turned it a bit, and gasped.

"It's a map!" I exclaimed. Blondy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"No Duh!" he said obviously. I studied the map again to make sure. It was there.

"This map, I have been having dreams, where this map was shone. There was also a lot of beeping sounds. I saw this very map, with pink lines instead of orange." I was so sure of it! It had to be it!

"Your… dreams?" Tuck asked confused. I nodded.

"Sooo, I never learned your names. I'll go first, I'm Ani." I said.

"I'm Alex" The Brunette said.

"Munch." Grunted the blonde. I nodded again. Then I blurted out something unexpected.

"I want in."

"What?!" They all yelled out.

"You heard me children, or would you need me to say it slower." I huffed again. "I. Want. In."  
"You really are sarcastic." Munch muttered, but he nodded. Emma nodded too.

"It will be nice to have another girl, besides Munch." She grinned and high fived me.

"Hey!" Munch exclaimed. I smirked.

"I need someone else sarcastic on this trip, so okay." Tuck said. I smiled smugly, and tossed Alex his phone back. He took it and met my eyes. He knew I was persistent, so he sighed and nodded.

"YES!" I fist pumped and jumped in the air. I was going to follow these possibly insane 4 teenagers that could kidnap me and kill me, to who knows where, following a map that was causing a phone to barf, as I like to call it. And I would love it.


	3. Chapter 3

Shout Out!

FAN: So does everyone else! I am proud that I created a ship name!

Derp: Why thank you, I quite like it myself.

teenagesecrets: SURPRISE! I UPDATED!

Unknown: I lerv it too! It is only hard to find stories because 1.) I am the only owner of an Earth to echo story on Fanfiction. 2.) The movie is not a category yet. I need to wait until it becomes a category. If not, ill stick with E.T.

Guest: ARE YOU TRUKING SERIOUS? THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THE BEST MOVIE EVER! I think I need to lie down… and thank you.

charissa: It depends on how I am feeling. I may do some serious, because almost everyone is asking now, but before, most people said no period. Soooo, it will depend on which group reviews better! Hahahaha!

: love your name! Emma is not pointless! Why does everyone say that! She was the one who saved Alex from the guard! And she was the one who got Echo to talk again! She also created romance and gave the story new life! I am adding another character that I found was worthy of being with Ani. So there will be more than Alemma.

Rct: once again, it depends on how generous I am feeling. A lot of people want a lot of Alemma. Some don't care, but want just a little. Some don't want it at all. I think I will do a mix of the first two.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS! HOW DO YOU LIKE ANI?

Emma POV

Ani seemed pretty cool for a 13 year old. I mean, she was wicked fast, and she was extremely sarcastic. We got our bikes out, (this time Munch didn't make us wear helmets) and we met Ani over at the end of the street. She rode over on a teal mountain bike, a backpack on her back.

"What did you use as an excuse?" Munch asked

"I told them that I was going to my friends house. I told them that she told me to bring my bike, so I would ride to the end of the street, and her mom would pick me up. I also told her that it would be a 3-day sleepover so I would be home in three days. I told my friend that when my mom calls; act like I am there. She agreed. I can be pretty persuasive. I also brought my phone, which happens to be working perfectly fine." She said as we gaped at her.

She smirked and snatched Alex's phone out of his hands again. He made a wild grab for it, but she held it out of his reach, which was ironic, considering she is like 5ft 4, and Alex is like 5ft 7 or 8. She looked at it for a second, and turned right. We followed her. We rode for hours, Ani and Alex grappling over the phone, Ani usually winning.

We reached the first Sight. It was in a dangerous community that many people have heard of. We saw a lot of gangs walking around. We rode into an alleyway were the map said to go.

"Look for the piece that matches the one on the phone, Ani. Then we can get out of here as fast as we can." I told her. She nodded and started to look.

"Found it!" Munch yelled out. We rushed over to it, and saw that Munch had indeed found it.

"What is it? It looks like a piece of junk! We came out here for this?" Ani exclaimed.

"SHHHHH" we all told her. Alex took the piece and said beep. Nothing happened. He dusted it off and tried again. Nothing.

"Umm, guys? We've got company, and they don't look friendly!" Tuck said. We whipped around. There were 5 guys in the way of the exit to the street. They all looked like they had been into fights in sometime in their life. The guy all the way on the left had an extremely mauled face, with a black eye and cuts all around his face. The works. The guy next to him looked perfectly normal, except for a long scratch from his cheekbone to the corner of his mouth. The guy all the way to the right had a fine face, but had a scar above his lip, that made the illusion of rippling when he grinned. The guy next to him, his shirt was torn to shreds and his face was too. The leader was in the middle. He had a huge cut going down his forearm. He looked at us hungrily.

"We will take the girls, dispose of the boys. The girls should not struggle, but if so…" He grinned evilly. I glared at him as Alex stepped in front of me protectively. Tuck and Munch stepped in front of Ani too, but she pushed past them and got in the leaders face. His crew stepped back surprised.

"Listen up you little (bleep), you are not taking us anywhere, and if you even try to touch me I will take your face and shove it where the sun doesn't shine." She growled. The leader had a look of surprise on his face. Then he laughed, and his group started to laugh nervously along with him. He looked at her and growled in a tone that matched hers,

"Grab her." She kicked him somewhere that I won't mention, and they all rushed toward her. She dodged the first guy, who was pretty clumsy, and yelled back at us,

"RUN!" But we were still in shock. Alex was the first to recover and he started to help her. He punched everywhere, but he was knocked down immediately. I yelled his name and rushed forward. Tuck and Munch rushed forward, but there help wasn't needed.

A dark cloaked figure jumped from the roof of one of the buildings that made the alley, and started to attack every person of the gang. They were all unconscious in a matter of minutes. Ani stood back in shock, holding her bleeding arm. The man who attacked was wearing a black sweatshirt with a hood that you couldn't see into. He wore jeans, but had no problem roundhouse kicking a gang-banger in the face. When he was finished, he gestured forward, and ran out into the street. We all looked at each other before rushing into the street.

When we finally caught up to the man, who was pretty short for a man, got to say, he led us into a house. We followed him in. He gestured to the kitchen table, as he went into a dark hallway. We started whispering to each other.

"Who do you think he is?"

"How did he do that?"

"I wonder what he looks like?"

"Why did he help us?" We all went silent after that. Why did he help us? What were we to him? Did he know us?

He came out of the hallway, and we all gasped. He looked just like Alex. Only difference was his hair was darker, and not spiked up, but down, over his forehead. His eyes were darker too. He was a younger version of Alex. He looked to be 13, 14. I looked over at Ani. Her mouth was open and realization was in her eyes. He spoke.

"Hi. I am Anthony, Ani knows me, and this may come as a shock to you but I am Alex's long lost younger brother." We started at him. Then Alex's eyes rolled up to his head and he passed out. Anthony frowned and said, "That was a hard blow to the head, but he will be fine. Help me drag him to the couch."


	4. Chapter 4

Ani POV

Anthony. OMG. I was beyond speechless. We had meet at a birthday party for my best friends brother. He was so much like me, that it was spooky. He was a year older than me, but I couldn't help but admire how much he looked like Alex. He was also very handsome, but I thought that I would never see him again. I didn't even know his last name. Then POOF. He takes out 5 (4 actually, I took out scar face) fully grown guys, when I thought he was scrawny and pretty weak. That little liar! I would need to talk to him soon. We dragged Alex to the couch and sat down with an awkward silence.

"Sooo, where did you learn to fight like that?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I… our dad taught me. He died last year. He told me that no one could take me away when I was the town's greatest fighter, so he taught me, because he knew he was dying. My mom died when I was born, so she shipped Alex off somewhere else, because he didn't know about me. Neither did my father. But when he figured out, boy was he upset. My mother was gone. My brother was gone too. He was left alone with an infant. He was so upset. Then he learned to deal with me, and he started to train me. I became the strongest fighter in town and none of the gangs touch me. Almost everyone fears me, sooo ya." My mouth hung open.  
"And you didn't tell me that your last name is Nickles?" he looked down ashamed. I took that time to study him. While Alex had freckles and birthmarks on his face, Anthony had none of them. He was paler than Alex, and his hair was lying down flat instead of spiked up in the front. Anthony had a longer nose, and his hair was darker too. He was about 5ft 6 and was wearing a red polo shirt and jeans. They fit him nicely. I remember when I met him.

_I was running around, chasing a boy who happened to insult the wrong girl. Me. He turned a corner and I lost him. I asked the birthday boy if he knew where he went. He said no. I looked to his friend. He was taller than me, by about 1 inch. He was wearing a red polo with two buttons in the front of the shirt, and shorts. He told me his name was Anthony. We started to talk, and it turned out that we had a lot in common. We are both very violent, and we HATE annoying people. People kept teasing him about a girl named Olivia. I asked who it was, and he got really mad at the person who brought it up. He chased him around for a while. I noticed that his shirt became unbuttoned, and pointed it out, averting my eyes and laughing. He made a presumably strong face and pulled his shirt open as far as it could go. A girl about the age of 9 and I were yelling and saying "its so smooth" and "MY EYES, IT BURNS" while laughing simultaneously. I stayed at the party the entire time because of him, and beat him in Just Dance. For the last song, a girly song, He was winning and he was scared. He was sooo embarrassed. I saved his butt by wining at the last second. We shared a blanket with two other people because my mom and sister had left already, and my dad was talking with friends. He left 15 minutes into the movie, and I suddenly lost interest in it. I left soon afterward, when my dad came and told me I had to go. I didn't want to look like I lost interest in the party because he wasn't here, so I acted like I was enjoying the party until the last second. I thought I would never see him again because I didn't even know his last name._

"Ani…Ani… ANI!" Emma shook my shoulders. I looked at her. "Alex is awake."


	5. Chapter 5

Alex POV

I was having the strangest dream before I woke up. We were looking for another echo and a 13 year old was with us. Then a gang attacks us, a mystery person saves us, and that mystery person becomes my long lost brother. Then it goes blank. I wake up to find Emma's beautiful face in mine, her hair tickling my ears. I smile at her, and give her a kiss. I sit up, to find Tuck, Munch, Emma, the boy and girl from my dream that I guess is not a dream, sitting in the living room that we passed on the way to the kitchen. I groaned, putting my head in my hands. I feel Emma get off the love seat that we are both sitting on, and shake Ani out of her trance.

"Soooo, Dr. Nickles is awake." She said smirking. Tuck snorted, and fist bumped her. I looked at the boy who called himself Anthony.

"So, are you really my brother?" I asked desperately. He nodded and told me the story. One thing confused me.

"Why did mom not keep me with dad? Did she think I would be happier without a family?" I said angrily.

He answered, "She knew that dad was dying. She didn't want to give him any stress."

"But she didn't ship you off?"

"I don't know. Maybe she thought taking care of a infant was better than a one year old?" he joked. Ani sat there, thinking hard. I saw Anthony stealing glances at her. I grinned to myself.

"Hey Bro? Can I talk to you?" He nodded and followed me into the dark hallway. I could just make out his shocked face when I said the word

"Ani."

"Wh-what?"

"What do you think of Ani?" I turned him towards the living room, to see that Tuck and Munch were openly flirting with her. Munch told her a joke, and she started to laugh. Tuck tried to put his arm around her and lean into her, but just as he did, she stood up, and Tuck fell over. Her brown side braid bounced as she and Emma burst into fits of laughter. Her brown eyes sparkled with mischief and her fingers tapped the sides of her leg. She was pretty, but I was dating Emma, and Anthony liked her far more than I did. He blushed watching her, and I could see the anger when the boys were flirting. It was real anger.

"Well, she-uh- I mean-uh. She is pretty nice, and we have a lot in common, so…"

"Well, the boys will get her if you don't soon so make it snappy!" I snapped my finger for good measure. He started stuttering again. I clapped him on the back.

"She's Hooootttt!" I coaxed. He sighed.

"Your not getting an answer out of me you know, so stop trying."

"Sooo, that means yes, you like her?"

"NO!"

"Yes it does!"

"Not!"

"Ani!" I called out.

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"If you don't answer, or say I'm not answering, does that mean yes?"

"Depends in what context your using it in, but normally yes. Why?"

"No reason!" Anthony yelled out, his voice high pitched. I laughed and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Your in love."

"NOT!"

"Do you or do you not have a crush on Ani?" I asked.

"NO!"

"Okay, I'll just let Tuck know that she is available." I started to saunter over there, but Anthony pulled me back.

"NO! DON'T," he said quickly.

"Hey, you guys okay in here?" Ani appeared in the entrance to the hallway.

"Yep. Everything is perfectly fine." I said grinning and winking at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oooookkkaaaayyy?" she asked as she walked back to the living room, us following her. Anthony watched the little curl of hair that was too short to fit in the braid. It bounced in her face, she'd brush it back, and the process would repeat a minute later. I sat next to Emma, and tried to do what Tuck did to Ani, but she did the same thing, so I fell flat on my face, and into the couch. They all laughed.

"Emma!" I whined

"What?" she mimicked me.

I tried again, and this time she obeyed my wishes, leaning into me.

"So, why were you guys in the alley, and what is that?" Anthony said, pointing to the thing that Ani was studying.

"That is Echo. The alien." Ani and Anthony stared at me dumbfounded.

"Your crazy. I followed crazy teenagers 20 miles into an alleyway in the most dangerous town in the state. I am sooooo stupid." Ani decided. She leant back onto the couch dramatically.

Some things never change.


	6. Chapter 6

Howdy Everyone!

Thank you to all readers!

Shout Out!

Martial Arts Master: Thanks for that! I didn't realize what happened.

Firewolf: Thanks! Love your name!

Guest: Yep!

Randomness: Ya, I think I'm doing Alemma… Thank you for the compliment! Guess what? I updated! Surprise! :D

Crazy4dogs: I wont hate on you! Thank you for continuing reading the story! Did I really persuade you? YES!

2Cool2Be4gotten: I know right?! Thank you for the complement! Thank you for continuing reading, girl!

I love Alemma: I will take that into consideration! Thank you for the idea!

Supernova girl: Thank you! I Defiantly will put more Alemma in if you want! I updated!

Guest: Thank you. I think I am the only one with an Earth to Echo story.

Fangirl24601: I actually am going to follow the 2 first notes anyway. They are cute, but this story is not based around Alemma. Its about adventure and friendship!

Unknown: Wow… Munch? Really? Okay. And I am not completely sure if you meant that quote in a good or bad way, considering Regina George was a (BLEEP), but thank you anyway. If you read my Bio, it tell you a bit about myself, including my name. you may recognize it! It may or may not be Ani. Tell your friend to read my story please! Only if you like it though…

legopcd: Yep.

Hannah: Okay Dokay.

BailyBug: Alemma! WHOOT!

Guest: WOOT WOOT! ALEMMA FOR LIFE!

Thank you EVERYONE! YOU ALL ROCK!

- ni

Munch POV

What?! They didn't believe us? We were totally legit! How could they not believe us? We just told them that the piece of junk in Ani's hands is an alien that crashed into earth. How could they not believe us?

Oh… Right…

"You guys are completely ridiculous! You tricked me completely! This is considered kidnapping you know…"

"My brother belongs in the Asylum. Do they even make them anymore? Whatever. And he was teasing me…"

"What is wrong with you people? An Alien? Are you out of your mind? There is no proof that Aliens even exist, and your telling me that I'm holding one? This is a piece of junk!" She exclaimed, breathless. Then the alien beeped. Ani gasped and almost dropped it. They stared at it. I rolled my eyes and went over to her, took the alien, and said beep. It beeped back. Anthony sucked in a breath. The thing is, the beeps sounded off. Like… higher pitched. And it didn't glow blue, more of a pinkish color. I showed this to the guys.

"What's up with this?" I asked.

"I dunno man, it's like a girl Echo. Ya know, like a sister, or girlfriend of Echo." Tuck said, turning on his camera.

"So here we are, looking at a girl Echo, two used to be skeptics, and the crew back together. Man, I remember when we were young and were tracking across the state to find the parts to Echo! So good to be back! Especially with a pretty lady in our hands." He pointed the camera to Ani, who rolled her eyes, and took the camera.

"Hey!" Tuck exclaimed. She ignored him, and pointed the camera in the direction of the alien.

"Beep." She said. The alien answered back like usual, but answered louder and clearer than before. Ani smirked, as if she heard that too.

"What?" I asked, looking at her.

"This 'alien' is a feminist." She said grinning. She and Emma high fived. Great. The alien is female. Do aliens have genders? Oh well. I guess they do.

"Sooo, why are we doing this again?" Anthony asked.

"Whoa, wait, who said you were going?" Alex said, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, considering that I am the towns best fighter and your best fighter is a 13 year old girl, I think I should go. I mean, I did save you." Anthony said.

Ani mumbled "I helped though."

"Whatever, your not going, and you should take your girlfriend home as well." Alex said, gesturing to Ani.

"First of all, were not dating. Second of all, I don't think your going anywhere without your camera and alien." She said holding both up in her hands. In them were the said items. Alex made a wild grab for them, but missed.

"If I give them back, will you let us go with you?" she said cautiously. I nodded vigorously. She handed back the girl.

"Right. You're not going." He said. Ani replied with a simple kick in the knee to make him collapse. As he did, he tossed her in the air by accident. Ani snatched them her of the air, and gave the camera to Anthony, who caught it surprised.

"Well… bye!" Ani said cheerfully. They turned to go through the door, but I called out.

"Wait!" They turned, smirking at each other. I saw Emma in the corner, watching amusedly.

"Yes, Munch? Is there something that you would like to say?" Anthony said.

"Y-Yes there is. You can come with us on the trip, but under one condition."  
"And what would that be?" Ani drawled dramatically, her hand waving around.

"Alex tells us where to go, no funny business. Alex is in charge. No matter how feminist the she is. Kapeesh?" I said, then realizing that I could have said myself, even though I am not the best leader. Ani rolled her eyes (for a change), and agreed. Anthony was more hesitant, but he finally agreed. Ani handed back Echo to Alex, and Anthony handed back the camera to Tuck.

Finally. We could start our trip to somewhere in Nevada. Echo had returned.


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO GOOD EARTH PEOPLE; I COME IN PIECES! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I NEED A NAME FOR THE NEW ECHO! IT'S A GIRL, SO A EASY NAME, LIKE A SYNONYM FOR ECHO THAT SOUNDS FEMALISH! OK? OK. SHOUTOUT!

Unknown: Oh okay, but I really appreciate it. Thank you for that! I CANT BELIEVE THAT SOMEONE ACTUALLY READ MY BIO! THANK YOU SO MUCH! It seems that we do have a lot in common! ;)

Crazy4dogs: I like them too. I have not had much time to update, so now I have! I wont do that! I hate when authors do that! Thank you for always reviewing and reading Until the World Ends.

Fangirl24601: Thank you for reviewing. It will not be couple focused, it will stick with the plot, but you knew that already so ya. I read you name and laughed because my friend is always singing 24601. It is really funny! Not you, but the coincidence. Or as I like to say, Coinkidink!

Supernova girl: You are my top reviewer! You review a lot! ThAnk you for that! I HAVE UPDATED!

Katelyn: No this is not on Wattpad, I find Wattpad disorienting.

Guest: Thank you! ':-)

Swww: Ok! Here it is!

SOFIAROSESOFIAROSE: I Updated! My sisters middle name is Rose too!

TheMinion'sBapple: I LOoOoOove your name! So awesome! I UPDATED! WOOT WOOT!

Guest: I agree! Put it in the movie!

Ryxtel th nobody: Your comment was weird, but unique. I didn't understand half of it, but I found it intruiging and funny. Ani is actually me. ANI-belli? Get it? Who is Thorn, and Tyler? Are they real people? Or did you just do it for fun? I am the only person on to have written an Earth to Echo Fanfic. I know a few reviewers are thinking of writing their own, but ya. I have too many questions, but if you comment and explain, I will thank you.

ONWARDS!

Tuck POV  
As I strapped on the camera to my bike, I thought of something really obvious.

"Guys?" I groaned

"Yeah?" they chorused back.

"I legally can drive now, so we could have taken a car!" Alex facepalmed. He could drive too. Ani walked over to the nearest building and started repeatedly banging her head on the wall. Emma looked at her curiously. Ani hissed as her arm scraped the side of the brick-built wall. I had almost forgotten about her cut. It went from her wrist, to her elbow. Very thin, and bleeding, like, really bad. Her arm was almost soaked in blood.

"How did I forget about this!" She murmured to herself. She went to her bag, pulled out a roll of bandages and wrapped her arm up. She turned her attention to us, still wrapping her arm.

"Well?" She said, eyebrows raised.

"Well, what?" Munch said.

"What are you gonna do, stare at me? Figure something out geniuses! You need a car. Okay. How are you gonna get one?" My eyes widened. I started to think.

"I live around here… My parents already have a car ready for me. They let people take me around in it. We could use that!" Emma exclaimed. Ani frowned.

"It sounds perfect, but a little too perfect. Something will happen. Something will go wrong." Seeing our dumbfounded faces, she sighed and continued. "This isn't the movies guys! This is reality. Something is bound to go wrong."

"She has a point. I had forgotten that my parents need to meet the person taking me out. Plus, what will we do with our bikes? Im not sure if six people can fit in my car! Grrrr." Ani started to think.

"Anthony? Do you have a car?" he looked up from what he was doing.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. My dad had a Highlander. That fits, 7 people." He said, looking distracted.

"Where is it?" Alex asked looking excited. He obviously wanted to see something of his dads.

"Umm, I will show you." He hopped on his bike and started to ride away. We followed him.

SORRY FOR SO MANY BORING AND UNEVENTFUL CHAPTERS! 2 IN A ROW! BOOOOOOOO! REVIEW ON NEW ECHOS NEW NAME, AND JUST REVIEW IN GENERAL! YEAH!


	8. Chapter 8

Shoutout!

SOFIAROSESOFIAROSE: I updated!

TheMinion'sBapple: I cant stop loving your name! Thank you!

Supernova girl: Thank you for the name suggestion, I think I'm gonna use it!

Unknown: I apologize for the short chapter, I just wanted to update.

Guest: Yup!

Caligurlness: Thank you for reading! Umm, I will think about the name.

Ryxtel th nobody: Still confused on your reviews, but hey, I ain't one to complain about reviews! So, are you all typing together? Like, one of you types a line, then switches off, or is Ryxtel the person typing what they say? Still confused. Do you read the the story together? Or separately, and meet up to type the review? I have way to many questions! I am Ani. A N I. Not Ami. Ani. Pronounced Onee. So ya. Like the light sabers! Good to know that not only fangirls are reading my story! I will consider the name!

Thank You for reading! I think I have found a name! But I still want to see more names! Review!

I have made a mistake. Ani is not me. Ani is who I want to be. Smart, sarcastic, funny, and pretty. Also a good singer. The only thing that we have in common is that I can rap and our name.

Emma POV

As we were riding, a cop car sped by, chasing a grey highlander. Anthony stopped suddenly and starred after the pursuit. His eyes were as wide China. He groaned and started to pedal toward the cop car, which had stopped at the end of the street. The car was surrounded. The speeder stepped out of the car, his hands above his head. I recognized him as a wanted criminal. We biked up the cops, puzzled. Anthony started to talk to a cop, who looked like he wanted to bow down. We were far enough away that we couldn't hear their conversation. His eyes widened and he let Anthony pass. Anthony walked up the man and put handcuffs on him. He pushed him to the cops. I glanced at Ani. Her eyes were focused on the handcuffs. Her eyebrows were cinched together. I knew that face. It's the same face that Munch makes when he is figuring something out. Great. Another Munch.

"Where'd he get the cuffs?" She mumbled to herself. My eyes widened. Omg. That is a biggie. Anthony walked to the car, pulled out the keys, and threw them to Alex. He went over to the car and started it. Ani was still mumbling to herself. Munch looked really excited for some random reason. Tuck was complaining about why he couldn't drive the car.

"I'm older than him, plus I got my license first. This isn't fair…"

"Guys, get in the car!"  
"Does he carry them around with him? If so, why did he use them on the guy, why not save them for someone else that the police aren't surrounding? I mean…"

"Ready?" This was Alex. I nodded from the passengers seat. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Excuse me, but cut the PDA! More of us here are single. So stop and step on it!" That girl needs to get with Anthony, before I explode. Then she will understand. We started to drive. I turned the radio on. Problem by Ariana Grande was playing. I started to sing, Ani humming along. Eventually she started to sing along with us. She was AMAZING!

"Head in clouds, got no weight on my shoulders…"  
"Your really good!" I told her. She grinned and said

"Just wait." As we waited, Tuck imitated the whispering guy.

"Got one less problem without you." We all laughed as his voice cracked at the end. The rap came. Ani was rapping along with IGGY. SHE WAS REALLY GOOD!

"Smart money getting I'll be better off without you, in no time I'll be forgetting all about you…"

Ani was cut off by a beep. It came from Munch's phone. He looked at it and grinned. He showed us what he saw. A new shape. Ani's phone started twitching. Her eyes widened and she dropped it. Alex laughed.

"It barfed! That means we are close to the next piece." Her phone showed a map. The color was pink. The structure was a building with a really long name. It was called: The Boulder City Five Cents Savings Bank.

"Guys! That's a bank. We have to rob a bank? I'm out." I said, putting my hands in the air. Alex nodded along with me.  
"Well, um, I mean, it is a bank, and…" Munch stuttered out. Tuck rolled his eyes, but shook his head. Ani and Anthony looked at each other. Anthony bit his lip, and Ani facepalmed.

"I guess I'm all by my self. Okay then. Cowards." She muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys! I am really sorry for the wait! Review!

ShOuT oUt

Unknown: It's fine! I don't care if you're a fast or slow reader, it doesn't make you any less of a person! Thank you for the reviews! I greatly appreciate this and you all really make my day. I love you guys!

irenalucia: Thanks Mimi. (She's my grandma)

Supernova Girl: Thank you for being my top reviewer. It makes me really happy that you enjoy my story, and keep on sticking with me, no matter how boring the chapters are. I really am very grateful for you. Keep up the good reviews!

Ryxtel th nobody: Dudes, you guys are hilarious. I wish I had a twin bro. You seem to have fun together. It's interesting how you guys read the first chapter, and then call each other up. Are Ryxtel and Thorn your nicknames, or code names? Or are they your real names? That is really my only question apart from what the heck is SoKai? And why are you # XV Ryxtel? Any who, you guys are pretty awesome, if I do say so myself. And I mean all three of you, because knowing you guys you will fight over who I was talking about. So ya, enjoy the chap! I think I'm gonna use the name!

Anthony POV  
I bit my lip, and Ani face palmed. She rolled her eyes.

"Cowards."

"I am not a coward!" Munch, Tuck, Alex, and I yelled. Emma snorted.

"Munch, you are the most easily scared person I know. Tuck, you cant even ask a girl out properly. Alex, it took you about two years for you to ask me out. And Anthony." She turned to him.

"You can't look at a certain girl without blushing." I blushed as she said this. Ani looked at me, her eyebrow raised.

"Huh, really? Thank you, Emma, for that useful info about these boys."

"Men." I mumbled.

"What?"

"I said, Men. We are not boys. We are Men, minus Munch."

"Hey!"

"Shut it Munch."

"Fine.

"Men, huh? Then you obviously would be able to tell me who this girl is, without blushing or lying. Hmm?" She told me.

'Um. Fine. I'm not a _Man_." I told her teasingly. She smirked.

"That's what I thought."

"Humph."

"Guys, are you done flirting? 'Cause we're almost there." Alex said, looking in the rear-view mirror. Ani blushed. I looked unfazed.

"I think you just ruined a romantic moment. Ani was just going to declare her undying love for me." I smirked. Ani's mouth dropped open.

"Yeah right, if I was going to do that, then you're not a good fighter, and Emma loathes Alex."

"What?" Alex said.

"Nothing." I called to him. Emma giggled. Ani glanced at her and got out of the car.

"Ani, wait!" I called after her. She ran inside the bank.

"Munch, hack into the security system!" I told him as he brought out his laptop. He nodded. A few minutes later, we were watching a figure dressed in all black, race through the halls.

"Ani?" Tuck asked.

"Her stupid backpack." Munch said. "She has, like, everything in there!"

"Yep. She really thought of everything." I said. I saw her take the Alien out of her backpack. The floor shook.

"Earthquake!" I yelled.

"Get down!" Emma squeaked.

"Ani!" I yelled out. On the camera, I saw her fall to the ground, still clutching the metal piece. The bank started to collapse. Counters fell through the floor, as a chasm opened up on either side of Ani. Including the side facing the exit. Then, a pen flew into the air, and started to bang against the walls. It crashed into the doors of offices, and flew towards Ani. The piece crashed into the pen, and connected. Ani screamed as the floor under her almost gave way.

"No!" Alex screamed. We all raced inside, trying to stay up from the wobbling ground. We reached the chasm. Ani, in complete black, was sitting on the ground, on a space of ground about 3 feet wide. Then a foot of that ground fell away. The lights swayed. There was about a 10-foot wide chasm between us and her, and it looked like that 2 feet of space wouldn't stay there for long.

"ANI!" We shouted.

"Get the bag! There is some rope in there! You may be able to toss it across, and pull me across!" She yelled to us, then shrieked as a section of floor fell away. She gripped the metal tightly.

"Hurry!" She cried out. I grabbed the bag and dug through it. She literally had almost everything. Her regular clothes,(I dodged the undergarments) first aid stuff, glasses, other disguise stuff, phone, bug spray(?), a knife(?!), some food, and a butt load of rope. I pulled it out, and untied it. I tossed it to her, just as the floor under her fell away. She yelped and grabbed on. She hugged the rope, her face as pale as snow. She metal piece was still in her hands. She started to climb, but she slipped back down.

"You guys have to pull me!" she yelled up. We hauled her up. As she was about to come up, the earth trembled. Ani lost her grip. She fell.

"NO!" we screamed.

Ani's POV  
I fell through darkness. I hit a ledge, and grabbed on to it. I pulled myself up, and sat on the ledge. I had dropped the metal thing onto the flat surface that wasn't unstable and about to kill me. They most likely had it. On the other hand, I still had the rope. Yay. Rope. My bandage had come off, and my cut was open and bleeding. I growled. I tried to come up with a plan. I looked up. The hole looked really far away. I almost sobbed. I was terrified. I didn't think that this would ever happen to me. I read about adventures in books, and I really had wanted to go on an adventure like that. Now I didn't think I did. I sat for hours, trying to come up with something. I had nothing. I looked at my million feet of rope. I looked back up. I saw a tiny ledge about 15 feet up. I suddenly had an idea.

Emma POV  
Ani fell.

"NOOOO!" we wailed.

"ANI!" I screamed into the chasm. As if she could hear me. She was probably dead by now. I looked at the helpless creature in my hands. She had put down the new alien, then tried to haul herself up. Then she fell.

"We have to get out of here!" Munch yelled, covering his head. Alex put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Emma, come on!" he yelled out. I sobbed, but left with them. As soon as we left the building, the earth stopped shaking. I sobbed again. I fell to my knees, cradling the new girl in my arms.

"Kaja." I said suddenly.

"Huh?" Tuck belted out.

"That's her name. Kaja. Ani would have liked it."

"No." Anthony said.

"What?" I asked him. He grimaced.

"Ani _will _like it. Ani is one of the most resourceful girls I have ever met. She is probably still alive down there, with the rope, coming up with an idea. I left the bag in there, so when she comes up, she will have something to keep her from dying." I knew he was right. She wasn't dead. I got up and got into the car.

"We have to keep on going. We can't go back in there. The quake will start again. There is something guarding that bank. Like a curse. It will keep us from going back in. Ani will be able to call us. She will make it out alive." I told them. They nodded and got into the car. We drove off.

"We're coming back for you Ani. We're coming back."


End file.
